Question: $h(x) = 2x^{2}+4x-6-g(x)$ $g(n) = 3n$ $ g(h(-1)) = {?} $
Explanation: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $h(-1)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $h(-1) = 2(-1)^{2}+(4)(-1)-6-g(-1)$ To solve for the value of $h$ , we need to solve for the value of $g(-1)$ $g(-1) = (3)(-1)$ $g(-1) = -3$ That means $h(-1) = 2(-1)^{2}+(4)(-1)-6-(-3)$ $h(-1) = -5$ Now we know that $h(-1) = -5$ . Let's solve for $g(h(-1))$ , which is $g(-5)$ $g(-5) = (3)(-5)$ $g(-5) = -15$